Dulu
by byjoe
Summary: [ SERIES UP ] dulu kai yang mendominasi sehun tapi sekarang entah mengapa sehun sepertinya mau mendominasi dirinya. [ Oneshoot/BxB/Hunkai/Exo fanfiction ]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Dulu

Pairing : Hunkai

Slight : Kaihun

 **note : mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

 **WARNING! BxB/TYPO/AU/ANCUR/DLL! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA BAWAKAN LEBIH BAIK KEMBALI.**

 **DONT COPY THIS FANFICTION ^^**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, seluruh lampu didorm sudah dimatikan hanya meninggalkan lampu lorong didekat dapur yang masih menyala. keheningan pun sudah menyelimuti dorm sejak pukul 11 tadi ketika semua member exo memutuskan untuk istirahat dikamar line masing-masing, kecuali lay yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan rutinitas dichina.

kai, magnae line exo yang sudah faktanya adalah raja tidur kini hanya menatap bosan keluar jendela dormnya yang ada di ruang tengah. hanya lampu temaran dari sudut lorong yang cahaya bahkan tidak seterang dengan lampu lorong yang menerangi kegelapan disekitarnya.

sambil bersila disofa kai memanggku dagunya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada gangang sofa, serta kepalanya menoleh kearah samping kanan menatap bangunan pencakar langit yang masih terang menerang dengan jalan raya yang tidak ada tidurnya.

kai sejujurnya sudah sangat lelah, apa lagi dengan kondisi kakinya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari cedera yang ia alami minggi lalu, namun pikiran melayang mengigat percakapan antara chen dan baekhyun yang sepertinya membicarakan dirinya dan sehun.

 **FLASHBACK**

suara teriakan para fans masih terdengar cukup keras hingga kebelakang stage, saat ini exo sedang ada show perfomance di inkigayo. dan seperti biasa kai selalu mondar mandir mencari kyungsoo meminta makanan kecil darinya, entah mengapa perutnya sedikit lapar saat ini.

ketika kai berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang bersiap dengan kostum stagenya bersama staf yang sendari tadi terus sibuk memasang microphone kecil dikostum kyungsoo. awalnya dirinya merasa tidak ada apa-apa, namun ketika kaki jenjangnya melangkah makin mendekat kearah kyungsoo. telinganya mendengar bahwa kedua hyung selinenya, baekhyun dan chen hyung yang berdiri tak jauh dari kyungsoo sepertinya membicarakan dirinya dan _sehun._

' _hei baekhyun? '_

 _' apa?_

 _' aku merasa ada perubahan antara kai dan sehun .. '_

 _' perubahan? tentu saja mereka berdua berubah chen-chen '_

 _' aish.. bukan itu! '_

 _' lalu apa? '_

 _' dulu ketika exo masih berpisah antara exo-k dan exo-m, kai selalu mendominasi sehun, selalu menjadikan sehun uke, selalu memanjakan sehun, selalu mencari perhatian kepada sehun, selalu bergelut manja dengan sehun, selalu menyuruh sehun ber-aegyo, tapi sekarang sepertinya sehun mulai mendominasi kai '_

 _' ahh.. kau benar '_

dan ketika itu juga tubuh kai seakan membeku ditempat, rasa laparnya yang tadi seolah hilang dan kai rasa pengakuan dari chen hyung membuat dirinya kenyang ditempat.

" Kai-ah kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya kyungsoo hyung dengan raut wajah cemas

kai hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengelengkan pelan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan hyungnya. kyungsoo tersenyum lega, takutnya main dancer exo itu tiba-tiba merasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya.

" baguslah "

 **FLASHON**

kai mengela nafas kala mengigat momen-momen masa remaja belasa tahun mereka ketika exo mulai debut, orang-orang selalu mengatakan dirinya _manly_ jika sudah diatas panggung. belum lagi dengan otot perutnya yang sudah mulai terbentuk kala itu.

namja tan itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dulu dirinyalah yang selalu mendominasi sehun, walaupun sehun selalu mencari perhatian kepada luhan hyung. entah bagaimana dirinya bisa mendominasi sehun? karna menurutnya sehun muda darinya, pendek seinci darinya, dan memiliki wajah manis dimatanya.

karna itulah dirinya selalu mencoba melindungi sehun, selalu bersama magnae itu walaupun umur mereka sama dan dirinya hanya tua beberapa bulan dari sehun, selalu mencoba mencari perhatian dari wajah manis sehun. ah kai selalu rindu masa-masa seperti itu, tidak seperti sekarang.

entah mengapa sehun yang dulunya manis dimatanya berubah menjadi sehun yang tampan dan berwajah datar kala namja itu berdiam diri, bahkan sehun lebih tinggi darinya, otot-otot sehun pun sudah terbentuk karna sering ke _gym_ __bersama chanyeol dan suho hyung, tidak sepertinya yang hanya mementingkan tarian-tarian mungkin tubuhnya tidak berotot hanya lentur dan mungkin _seksi_.

dan menurut para hyungdeulnya termasuk sehun bahkan semua orang sekarang memanggil dirinya bukan dengan sebutan _manly_ lagi melainkan _manis_. apa-apaan? dirinya tidak manis! mengapa semua orang sekarang memilih dirinya yang pantas sebagai magnae yang manis bukan sehun lagi?

" apa yang kau lakukan disini bear? " tanya seseorang dengan nada berat seperti baru saja bangun tidur

kai sontak saja langsung tersadar dari pikirannya langsung menoleh kesamping kirinya.

" sehun! astaga kau membuatku terkejut " pekik kai kala melihat namja berkulit pucat itu kini duduk disamping sambil tersenyum tipis memperlihatkan sipit mata yang jika dilihat para gadis-gadis akan dikatakan tampan, termasuk _dirinya._

" aku tidak bisa tidur " sahut sehun menyamankan tubuhnya disofa

kai yang masih terkejut hanya bisa mengatur debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdegup. pikirkan dirinya baru saja memikirkan namja pucat itu baru saja, dan sekarang orang yang menjadi objek pikirannya sedang ada disini. disampingnya! oh tuhan panjang umur dirimu oh sehun! rutuk kai kesal

" k-kenapa kau disini? harusnya kau dikamarmu bagaimana jika suho hyung mencarimu " ucap kai seperti usiran halus agar sehun kembali ke kamar dan dirinya akan sibuk menkontrol degupan jantungnya.

alis sehun menaik menatap kai dengan heran, membuat kai gelagapan sendiri namun poker face kai malam ini sepertinya berkerja.

" harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bear, mengapa kau disini bukan dikamar? "

kai mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya seraya menundukan kepala rendah, apa tadi bear? ingatkan sehun bahwa dirinya bukan bear.

" aku.. aku tidak bisa tidur " jawab kai gugup

sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah gelagat kai disampingnya, entah mengapa sepertinya dirinyalah yang mulai mendominasi beruang manis itu. memang awalnya kai, tapi sepertinya dirinyalah yang pantas menjadi pendominasi daripada didominasi. well takdir selalu berkata sesuai fakta kan?

tidak ada sahutan dari sehun, namja itu hanya memandang intens kearah kai yang mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, dan lihatlah poni brown kai bahkan menjuntai kebawah menampilkan wajah manis kai yang selalu menjadi pikiran sehun selama ini. kai yang merasa dipandangi semakin gugup, ini karna debaran jantung yang ia rasakan semakin gencar berdegup karna orang disampingnya.

" kau manis kai " ujar sehun membuat kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sehun dengan mata membola

" hah? manis? astaga sehun aku tidak manis dirimulah yang manis " jawab kai dengan nada kesal

sehun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kai, entah fitnah atau fakta sepertinya tidak ada didalam kamus dikepala namja tan manis ini.

" kau manis, hanya dirimu sendiri yang mengaku tidak manis bear " goda sehun gencar membuat kedua pipi kai bersemu untung saja lampu tidak terang

" yak! aku bukan bear, aku kai. kim kai yang seksi " bentak kai keras membuat sehun tidak dapat menahan gejolak aneh didalam perutnya, sepertinya ada rasa gelitik yang menjalar kala melihat kai membentaknya tadi dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung

" haha benarkah? jika kau seksi maka kau manis.. dan hanya milik oh sehun seorang " ucap sehun dengan nada berat seraya mendekatkan wajah menatap intens kedua mata kai didepannya

DEG

debaran jantung kai seakan berpacu cepat ketika wajah wajah tampan itu mendekat dan menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan olehnya. tubuhnya seperti berkomando, kai tidak bisa mengerakkan seluruh badannya semua kaku dan tegang, bahkan wajahnya tidak dapat berpaling. hanya kedua kelopak matanya yang sendari tadi berkedip.

" se-sehun k-kau it-itu ada-adalah u-ukeku kan? " tanya kai dengan terbata-bata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, dirinya seakan tersihir oleh pesona sehun

sehun mengehela nafas pelan membuat terpaan nafas sehun mengenai permukaan wajah kai membuat bulu kuduk kai meremang dengan geli, sadarlah kai! guman namja tan itu didalam benaknya

" tidak kai, kau salah. kaulah ukeku, tidak ada bantahan lagi bear. sekarang takdir berpihak padaku " jawab sehun dengan nada pelan nan menggoda

kai tidak dapat berkutik apa-apa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apakah ini mimpi? maka dari itu bangunkan dia. dengan pelan jemari namja tan itu mencubit pipi kirinya keras dan ada rasa nyeri sesudah dirinya mencubit pipinya. dan salah, ini nyata! sehun yang menatap kai dengan pandangan bingung sekarang mengerti.

dengan seduktif tangan kanan sehun mengelus lembut pucuk kepala kai, mengelus rambut kai yang terasa lembut dijemarinya. pandangan sehun kepada kai seakan tidak terlepas, seolah ia tidak akan membiarkan kai pergi kemanapun dari sisinya.

" kau tidak bermimpi bear, kau milikku dan aku milikmu namun sekarang akulah yang akan menjadi pelindungmu "

CUP

sehun mencium bibir kai dengan pelan memangut perlahan bibir bervolume itu merasakan rasa manis dibibir yang ia rasakan dari bibir kai yang sudah lama sangat diicar olehnya. sehun melumat pelan bibir kai dan mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut kai mengajaknya berperang lidah. kai yang yang mendapat perlakuan sehun sebenarnya cukup terkejut ingin rasanya mendorong tubuh bidang sehun namun dirinya seperti terhipnotis, belayan lembut tangan sehun dikepalanya bahkan mencium bibirnya membuat kai sangat terlena. bohong jika dirinya tidak menyukai perlakuan sehun, itu karna gengsinya yang cukup memuakkan dan biarlah malam ini ia mendapat apa yang selama ini ia inginkan.

 _sehun-nya!_

kai membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah sehun masuk dan mengajak lidah kai bergulat. dengan senang hati kai membalas ciuman sehun membuat dibibir mereka meninggalkan bekas saliva yang entah milik siapa.

setelah puas dengan ciuman panas mereka, sehun melepas perlahan pangutan bibirnya kepada bibir kai yang sudah memerah bengkak akibat perlakuan darinya. baik dirinya dan kai sama-sama memburu mengambil nafas setelah hampir 5 menit mereka berciuman.

" sekarang, kau milikku baby bear " ucap sehun melingkarkan tanggannya dipinggang ramping kai merengkuh namja tan itu yang sudah mulai mengantuk

kai hanya menyamankan posisinya dengan sehun, dengan kepala bersandar didada sehun. begitu juga sehun menyandarkan kepadanya ke sofa namun tangannya tidak melepas rengkuhan tangannya dipinggang kai

" hunn " sahut kai dengan nada manja

" kenapa baby? " tanya sehun pelan kearah telinga kai

" tidak apa-apa kita tidur disini? "

" hm tidak apa-apa aku ingin tidur dengan baby bearku " ucap sehun tersenyum manis kearah kai

lagi kedua pipi kai bersemu, dengan gelagat malu-malu kai mendonggakkan kepalanya keatas menatap dengan pandangan puppy kearah sehun membuat sehun gemas untuk mencium kembali beruang manis direngkuhannya sekarang ini.

" kalo begitu selama tidur hunie, aku mencintaimu " sahut kai mencium sekilas bibir tipis sehun dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya setelah mencium sekilas bibir sehun

" astaga baby bearku! " pekik sehun setelah mendapat goodnight kiss sekilas dari kai yang sudah duluan tidur meninggalkan sehun yang sudah berpikir untuk mulai menjaga kai dari serigala-serigala yang mau menggoda baby bearnya yang kini sudah mulai bermanja bahkan agresif kepadanya.

" goodnight baby bear, mimpi indah " ucap sehun pelan mencoba menyusul kai kedalam mimpi

jika dulu sehun adalah ukenya kai, maka sekarang kai adalah ukenya sehun. dan sepertinya mereka berdua akan menjalani hubungan yang sepetinya tidak akan berubah itu.

 **THE END**

astaga apa ini? hehe halo readers! ^^

bagaimana cerita ini, semoga saja pas ya :"v kk saya minta maaf tidak dapat melanjutkan ff saya yang sebelumnya maklumlah kerjaan sekolah tiap hari mesti dipikirin, ff sendiri belum dilanjut-lanjut :" saya mohon maaf. semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan! ^^

sebenarnya saya berpikiran untuk melanjut oneshoot ini ke ficlet atau tetap bersambung menjadi oneshoot, tapi entahlah ini tergantung kadar imajinasi saya :"

terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon reviewnya readers ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : What happen? **[ series of ' Dulu ' ]**

Cast : Hunkai

Other cast : Exo member

 **note : mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

 **WARNING! BxB/TYPO/AU/ANCUR/DLL! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA BAWAKAN LEBIH BAIK KEMBALI.**

.

.

.

.

happy reading!

sejak kejadian malam itu, perubahan tentu saja banyak yang terjadi. sekarang sehun mulai perhatian kepada kai, bukan perhatian yang sama yang ia tunjukkan kala ia masih didominasi oleh kai tapi lebih kepada perhatian untuk menjaga kai. begitu juga kai, ia lebih sering bermanja-manja kepada sehun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu yang lebih suka memanjakan sehun. tentu saja keanehan itu tidak ada tau kecuali mereka berdua.

seperti saat ini, saat kyungsoo tengah sibuk membantu chanyeol memasak untuk makanan untuk makan malam para anggota member yang lain sudah berkumpul dimeja makan kecuali xiumin yang turun tangan menyiapkan perlengkapan makan mereka dimeja makan.

dimeja makan beberapa member duduk sambil menunggu kyungsoo atau chanyeol yang membawakan makan dari dapur, sungguh perut mereka cukup lapar karna tadi siang acara makan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karna jadwal panggung mereka.

" Makanan siap! " teriak chanyeol sambil membawa sepiring daging goreng dari arah dapur

" wah kelihatannya enak " seru chen kala melihat daging goreng itu yang diletakkan chanyeol diatas meja makan

" tentu saja " balas chanyeol dengan nada bangga

semua makanan yang telah dimasak telah disiap dimeja makan, semua member kini sudah berada dimeja makan. awalnya acara makan malam itu terlihat biasa saja, namun karna suara keras dari seseorang membuat makanan yang difokuskan malah teralih.

" Tidak sehun aku tidak mau makan itu! " teriak kai sambil menjauhkan sepotong kacang polong yang ada disumpit sehun

" tidak bear kau harus memakannya " sahut sehun tidak mau mengalah kepada namja tan yang duduk disampingnya

sontak saja perlakuan kedua magnae itu mengudang banyak tanya dibenak mereka. sejak kapan sehun memanggil kai dengan sebutan bear?

" ada apa dengan kalian? " tanya suho mewakili para member yang lain untuk bertanya

" hyung, sehun memberikanku kacang polong " rengek kai dengan sambil menunjuk kearah kacang polong yang ada disumpit perak sehun

sehun memutar matanya malas, ada rasa aneh melihat kai yang merengek kepada suho saat dirinya ada disini. cemburu? tentu saja. dan kai, dia terus saja merengek kepada suho tidak sadar bahwa orang disampingnya sudah mengeluarkan aura _cemburu._

" bear kenapa kau merengek kepada suho hyung disaat aku ada disini hm? " ucap sehun dengan nada datar

entah mengapa tubuh kai seketika menegang, aksinya untuk memohon kepada suho hyung agar menyuruh sehun berhenti memberinya kacang polong itu harus berhenti atau bisa dikatakan gagal karna sepertinya sehun terlihat _err-_ _aneh._

" hey sehun jika kai tidak mau kacang polong itu kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakannya " ucap baekhyun yang diangguki setuju oleh xiumin

" b-benar apa yang dikatakan oleh baekhyun hyung se-sehun " jawab kai dengan terbata-bata

beberapa member mengenyitkan dahinya heran mendengar jawaban kai yang terkesan gugup kepada sehun yang duduk disampingnya. terkesan tidak bisa pada kai yang biasanya masa bodoh atau galak pada sehun?

" kai-ah kau baik-baik saja? " tanya chanyeol khawatir

" kenapa kau gugup sekali kai-ah? " tambah chen dengan nada penasaran

GLEK

sepertinya tenggorokan kai seakan tercekat, menelan saliva saja susah karna pertanyaan dari para hyungnya itu bagaimana ia bisa menjawab. dengan ragu kai melirik sehun dari ekor matanya, lihat saja sehun bahkan terlihat tenang dengan poker face andalannya bagaimana dengan dirinya.

" a-aku baik-baik saja hehe " kekeh kai terkesan garing ditelinga para member malah membuat rasa penasaran mereka timbul apalagi dari _chen._

" kau yakin baik-baik saja? " tanya chanyeol kembali memastikan

kai hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum palsu diwajahnya, baik-baik saja? tentu saja tidak

" kau hari ini dengan sehun terlihat aneh " ucap suho memandang kedua magnae itu dengan raut wajah curiga

dapat kai rasakan jantungnya seakan berpompa dengan cepat, rasa gugupnya kembali datang bahkan lebih parah dari yang tadi. keringat dingin bahkan dapat kai rasakan dikedua telapak tanganya yang sendari tadi ia genggam dengan erat.

kai tidak tau harus berkata apa sekarang, sehun tidak membantunya sama sekali ahh benar-benar dirinya seperti seorang penjahat yang diintrogasi diruang gelap yang pengap udara.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? " tanya baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan akan semua keanehan ini

DEG

tubuh kai seakan lumpuh ia tidak dapat mengerakkan badanya sama sekali, ia yakin keringatnya pasti terlihat mengalir dipelipis nya sekarang.

" a-aku d-dan se- " tiba-tiba saja ucapan kai terpotong begitu saja atas ulah seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan _oh sehun._

" aku dan kai tentu saja sepasang kekasih namun sekarang aku .. " jawab sehun seraya menatap intens kearah kai yang menatap dirinya dengan mata membulat, perlahan namun pasti sehun mendekat kearah namja tan itu dan

CUP

mencium bibir kai dengan lumatan pelan tapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, sehun memutuskan ciuman dadakan itu dengan serigai diwajahnya. wajah kai memerah namun sekarang namja tan itu terlihat shock apa yang telah terjadi.

bukan hanya kai yang shock atas sehun namun semua orang disana menatap sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, apa yang mereka lihat tadi?

" sekarang aku semenya baby bearku, kim kai " lanjut sehun dengan mimik wajah bangga sekaligus angkuh bahkan dengan tidak sopannya ia memeluk kai dengan posesif dihadapan semua member.

" YAK OH SEHUNNN ! " teriak koor semua member yang langsung menerjang namja tidak senonoh itu dan membiarkan kai yang masih belum sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

jadi pertanyaan dan keanehan yang dilihat sudah terjawab dengan aksi magnae exo, _oh sehun._ dan _kim kai_ yang menatap sehun dengan pandangan kasihan kala namja itu di- _urus_ dengan hyungdeulnya.

 **THE END/TBC**

wah terima kasih atas semua respon baik dari para readers T^T saya terharu kkk

pasti banyak yang nunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini kan, maaf atas keterlambatan post yah kadar imajinasi saya menunggu proses /?

bagaimana dengan ff kali ini? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

 **Thanks for :**

 **Mara997 :** malah sehun jadi lebih menggoda tapi kai malah makin manis :"v thanks for review ^^

 **KaiNieris :** haha iya maklum baru comeback ff jadi sudah lupa :" kk makasih ya sudah memberitahukan ^^ ~

 **novisaputri09 :** iya bener kk thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

 **hsejong94 :** benarkah? wah makasih loh kak :" selama ini aku fans dari ff ' just friend ' xD rencana mau bikin seperti itu karna dari awal segaja dibikin gantung dulu tapi keknya ga kelihatan? thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

 **laxyovrds :** saya masih belajar ditunggu saja :"v /?

 **:** wah makasih atas supportnya T^T ternyata yang ngerasa bukan cuman saya :"v thanks untuk reviewnya

 **hunkailovers :** wah makasih T^T

 **adindanurmas :** ini sudah dibuat kok ^^ thanks untuk reviewnya

 **arisksa :** makasih thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

 **haehyuksshi | Naname Sekai | ohkim9488 | ucinaze |**

 **onlysexkai | |**

 **. Favorites and Follow .**

wanna to review?


End file.
